Up Where We Belong
Up Where We Belong is the seventeenth episode of Season 8 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It aired on April 5, 2009 in Canada, and on July 24, 2009 in the United States. Summary Mia needs to make a choice. To finish school, or her modeling career. Main Plot Mia realizes she must choose between school and friends, or modeling. After her breakup with Peter, she knows what she should do, but realizes that she would regret not having an education or a social life. Mia forgets her essays and homework, so her school life begins to crumble. She quits school, much to her friends' dismay, but after thinking about it, she decides to come back. Sub Plot Sav's parents want him to study engineering in college. However, Sav is more interested in pursuing a music career, but isn't sure how to get his parents to support him. Third Plot Holly J.'s art teacher thinks she doesn't have what it takes to make the grade. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Up Where We Belong" by Joe Cocker. *Shay Mitchell from Pretty Little Liars makes a guest appearance in this episode as a model who dropped out of school. *When Mia's mom was naming off the things Mia wanted to be when she grows up, one of them was "vampire slayer", which could have hinted that Nina Dobrev was leaving the show to be on The Vampire Diaries. *The originally planned title for this episode was Express Yourself. |-| Gallery= Ty.png Er.png Qw.png Ui.png 233.png 354.png belong3.jpg belong4.jpg UWWB33.png UWWB32.png UWWB31.png UWWB30.png UWWB29.png UWWB28.png UWWB27.png UWWB26.png UWWB25.png UWWB24.png UWWB23.png UWWB22.png UWWB21.png UWWB20.png UWWB19.png UWWB18.png UWWB17.png UWWB16.png UWWB15.png UWWB14.png UWWB13.png UWWB12.png UWWB11.png UWWB10.png UWWB9.png UWWB8.png UWWB7.png UWWB6.png UWWB4.png UWWB3.png UWWB2.png UWWB1.png 33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333.PNG 1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111.PNG 22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222.PNG 4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444.PNG dayumshaynina.PNG luceshayeeeeee.PNG mialiekwat.PNG ninapurdy.PNG ohleshay.PNG 3434d.JPG 434eqw.JPG Sd4.JPG 4343d.JPG 435er.JPG 6565trr.png |-| Promos= *The N Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Nina Dobrev as Mia Jones *Jordan Hudyma as Blue Chessex *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson Supporting Cast *Anousha Alamian as Photographer *Paula Boudreau as Ms. Dawes *Gina Clayton as Anna Jones *Marvin L. Ishmael as Mr. Bhandari *Kevin Jubinville as The Shep *Djennie Laguerre as Makeup artist *Linlyn Lue as Laura Kwan *Shay Mitchell as Female model *Jennifer Podemski as Chantel Sauvé *Ed Robertson as Mr. Fowler *Larissa Vouloukos as Isabella Jones Absences *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Paula Brancati as Jane Vaughn *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Marc Donato as Derek Haig *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Judy Jiao as Leia Chang *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Scott Paterson as Johnny DiMarco *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *AJ Saudin as Connor Delaurier *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Evan Williams as Kelly Ashoona *Natty Zavitz as Bruce |-| Quotes= *Holly J.: "You can't punish someone for producing something from a textbook. This is school!" |-| Featured Music= *''"Google My Own Name"'' by Stüdz *''"Baby, What's Your Sound?"'' by Beats For Beginners *''"Waltz Of The Flowers"'' by Jim McGrath *''"Re: Model"'' by Dances With Voices *''"60 Seconds"'' by Tamara Miller |-| Links= *Watch Up Where We Belong on YouTube *Watch Up Where We Belong on Vidzi.tv Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Season 8 Episodes